


Look at all those chickens

by yellowbutterflies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Charles being an attention whore, Cute, Daniel being the best boyfriend for Max, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max just wants peace, Prompt Fic, takeaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Just a drabble book :)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this book is name after the vine, it won’t leave my head.

Max loved Charles, he really did. He would have nobody other than Charles. There was never somebody else, there never could be someone else but right now, right now Max wished there was. 

He loved everything about Charles: his flirty nature, his looks, his personality, his bad sense of humour. Everything. 

But when Charles was being an annoying little shit, he wanted nothing more to shut him up. The only problem was, you could never shut him up. It was Charles. Charles never was quiet, it wasn’t him. The only time he was quiet was when he was asleep or he had Max’s cock in his mouth. 

Max didn’t really fancy doing the latter right now, he was trying to read. He just wanted to get this book done so he could move onto the next one but Charles kept babbling on about things Max really didn’t care about. He just wanted to read in peace. 

He was happy to let Charles snuggle up to him as he read, he didn’t mind that. He enjoyed the comfort from him, he enjoyed snuggling with him. He loved feeling the warmth radiate from him but right now Charles couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Everytime Max thought he was done and he could get back to focusing on his book, Charles would start talking again. 

“You interrupt my reading one more time and this book will become a weapon.” Max huffed at him.

“I just want attention, Maxy.” Charles pouted.

“You have my physical attention. I’ll happily cuddle with you but I’m trying to read.” Max told him. 

“But Maxy…” he whined, a frown coming on his face. 

“Charlie.” Max looked at him, he quickly put the bookmark inside of his book and placed it beside him. “I know you want to talk but please, I’m almost done with this book. Then you can talk as much as you like.” 

“I want to talk now.” He climbed into Max’s lap, Max put an arm around his waist. 

“How about we make a deal?” Max asked. 

“I’m listening.”

“You let me finish this book, which has less than 100 pages left. I’ll a) let you get a takeaway for dinner and b) let you talk as much as you want for the rest of the day.” Max watched Charles as he contemplated the deal. 

“Anything I want from the takeaway?” He asked. 

“Anything Charlie.” 

“Deal.” Charles didn’t move from his lap though, Max didn’t want him too. Charles curled into his chest as Max picked his book up again. 

Charles kept his end of the deal and let Max finish his book. He really did want to tell Max all the things stored in his head but he tried hard to keep it in there for later. He knew sometimes Max got frustrated when Charles wouldn’t shut up, he couldn’t help talking sometimes. It kept him distracted but he understood that Max wanted some peace. That’s why he snuggled into Max, so he had some attention at least. 

Max happily let Charles cuddle up to him. He did love him, he just loved his peace too. He just wanted this book done. He had already left it too long, some plot points had already left his mind. He needed this done. Max knew that Charles spoke to distract himself and he was also a bit of an attention whore. Max was happy to let him talk most of the time but only when he wasn’t busy. 

When Max was done he put the book beside him again and wrapped both arms around Charles. He kept the Monégasque close to him, enjoying the last minutes of peace. He knew it wouldn’t be too long till one of them spoke again. 

“Thank you, baby.” He whispered to Charles, breaking the silence that was over them. 

“Sorry for being annoying.” He turned his head to face Max. 

“It’s okay, I know you just wanted me. You have my full attention now.” He smiled. 

“Was you really going to turn your book into a weapon?” Charles smiled back. 

“Of course not, not against you anyway. Maybe somebody else though.” He laughed. 

“I love you, Maxy.” Charles kissed his nose. 

“I love you too, Charlie.” He kissed him. 

“I remember you saying something about a takeaway.” Charles grinned. 

“Suppose I have to keep my end of the deal up.” Max smiled. 

Sometimes Charles could be good, he could listen without needing more than one prompt. Max really appreciated when Charles listened. He knew Charles would only not listen if something was wrong. He did feel for the boy, he knew what it was like but he was glad that Charles could listen when he chose too. 

While they ate their takeaway, Max could have sworn Charles did more talking then eating. Max couldn’t help but smile the whole time, he really did love his idiot of a boyfriend. 

  
  



	2. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” - Maxiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested prompt 16 for Maxiel as a general drabble

Max felt alone, he liked it sometimes. He liked being left alone, he didn’t need anyone. He never needed anyone, why would he? He was strong, he was independent. 

He sat in the corner of his room, his head in hands. Max tried to focus on his breathing, he tried to focus on the things around him. He was trying to ground himself. Max just wanted to calm down, he didn’t even know why he was reacting like this. He wished he knew, he wished he knew so he could calm himself.

Daniel had gone to the shop, to get some ingredients for their dinner tonight. The minute Daniel had left, Max felt as if his whole world had started to swallow him up. 

He could feel it getting harder to breathe, he could feel his heart racing a little fast. His palms started to get sweaty and he didn’t like it. He never liked it, it was the worst thing in the world. He despised the feeling, he dreaded it. Every morning he would wake up and wonder if it was going to attack him today. He would wake up and wonder how bad it was going to be. 

Max wanted it to stop, he wanted it to go away. He wanted it to go away and never come back. He just wanted to live a normal life, he didn’t want to be worried about the feeling coming back every day. Max wanted to live life without fear, without being like this. 

When Daniel did return Max didn’t acknowledge him, he didn’t even notice he had come in. He was too busy losing himself. Daniel had said hello to him, but Max hadn’t heard him. Daniel frowned and put the bags down before coming over to Max.

“Max?”

“Leave me alone, I don’t need you.” Max replied.

“I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.” Daniel replied.

“Please.” Max begged. “Please, Dan.” 

“I can’t do that, Maxy.”

“Please…” Max knew it was no hope.

“I’m not doing that. Come here.” He opened his arms and Max couldn’t resist. He let Daniel hold him close to his chest and rocked him.

“I don’t even know what’s wrong..” Max whispered.

“That’s okay, baby.” Daniel rocked him. “We can figure it out.” 

“Dan…” Max looked down.

“No, Max. I’m not letting you do this alone.” 

“You should.” Max said. 

“Never, baby, never.” 

Max did wonder why Daniel stuck around, why Daniel took care of him despite Max telling him not to. Max had tried to let him go, tried to let him find someone who could love him more than Max could. Let him find someone who could let Daniel take care of them but Daniel had refused. 

Daniel had told he didn’t want anyone else because he didn’t. Max didn’t understand it, why would you stick around with someone so stubborn? Why wouldn’t you find someone who could make you happy? 

Max had asked him. He had to ask him, he couldn’t get rid of the thought until he did. Daniel had told him that Max did make him happy and that his stubbornness attracted Daniel to him. 

Max wanted Daniel to be happy, he didn’t think he could provide Daniel with that. He didn’t think he could give Daniel everything a lover was supposed to. 

There were days when Max spent the day silent, he wouldn’t speak. He would just communicate through gestures. Max wondered why Daniel put up with that, why Daniel still stuck around. 

Daniel always made sure Max knew he was there for him. It was hard when Max couldn’t listen to him. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help his head. It didn’t make Daniel love him any less though, Daniel would always love him. 

He’d always love him even if Max pushed him away, even if Max wouldn’t let him help. He would still love him and care for him. He’d still do everything he could to prove to Max just how much he cared and loved him. 

He would hold Max for as long as the Dutchman needed. He would sit and rock him for as long as he needed. He would do anything for Max even if it took ages. He would do it because Max meant so much to him and it hurt to see him like this. 

It pained Daniel to see him like this. Max didn’t deserve this, he deserved the world. He deserved to be happy. Daniel would make sure he did everything to ensure Max was happy. He would do everything he could because Daniel loved him. He loved him to the moon and back. He loved him more than anything. 

“Danny..” 

“Yeah?” 

“You won’t leave me?” Max asked, his voice sounded hurt and Daniel swore he felt his heartbreak. 

“I won’t ever leave you, never ever. I’m here till the end.” Daniel promised and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you a lot, I know I don’t say it often.” Max whispered. 

“I love you too. It doesn’t matter if you don’t say it often because I know you love me.” Daniel told him. 

“Too good for me.” 

“Never. You deserve this and so much more.” Daniel pulled him close. 

Max really did love Daniel. He loved him more than anything. Daniel meant so much to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests my tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to request anything :)


End file.
